trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinder Egg - Trolls World Tour promo
About The promo was presented in 2020 in Europe. The promo ran alongside another promo for the Justice League with the intention of Trolls World Tour being more suited for girls and the Justice League toys more for boys. Despite the two promos being branded accordingly, there is a chance that the Troll eggs will contain one of the Superhero figurines instead of a Troll and vice versa. There was a total of 12 toys to collect in the promo - 8 small 30g egg toys and 4 large 100g egg toys. Each toy can use AR for further play. Among the 30g eggs, Hickory and Cloud Guy are intended to be "Secret" characters, though both are fairly common. Satin and Chenille are also considered "secret" characters among the 100g, along with a 4th toy based on Poppy. Each 30g figure has a slot for the AR card to sit in. Toys 30g Eggs *'Poppy' Relentlessly upbeat, Poppy wields her positivity like a super-power! The heroic leader of the Trolls. Poppy always encourages her friends to believe that, with a song in your heart, you can do anything. Because when it comes to life, why say it when you can sing it? Toy has a wheel underneath it. By pushing the toy along a flat surface, Poppy will spin around. Only the body needs assembling and the display platform is already assembled. The head has "some" movement to let her gently rock, but it is not as extreme as the Barb figurine. '' *'Branch' Branch often wonders if he’s the only sane individual in a town full of exuberantly happy Trolls. A reforming recluse always prepared for danger, Branch is learning to embrace his inner Troll so his true colours can shine. ''Toy is light reactive and can change colour depending on light, appearing to have dark blue hair in day then at night a much lighter colour. Branch will need to be attached to his platform, but only his hair needs assembling. There is an issue with this figurine and his hair may not react to light. *'Cooper' Cooper has four feet to bust the craziest dance moves! The friendliest member of the Snack Pack, Cooper may not be the brightest Troll around, but he more than makes up for it in enthusiasm – and wicked harmonica solos! The toy is a figure with no moving parts, it has a thin plastic cloth cape and a small piece of paper with 4 tiny stickers on. The vinyl record sticker is intended to be placed on his platform, making it look like he is scratching a deck with his feet. The other 3 stickers are intended for his cape. He also comes with sunglasses for wear. *'Guy Diamond' Blessed with heaps of confidence – but not a stitch of clothing – Guy Diamond knows how to kick off any party. This glitter Troll’s upbeat energy always rubs off on whoever is around him, just like the sparkles covering his entire body! Guy reuires no assembling but his platform does. There should be a slight slot left over when it is assembled. By pushing a piece of paper in the slot and pushing down gently on Guy's figure, a small music note will be embossed on the paper. *'Queen Barb' Barb is the bad-ass leader of hard rock. She’s a fierce-looking Troll Queen, with the strength and grace of Joan Jett, the no-holds barred attitude of Wendy O. Williams, and the sassy swagger of Blondie. She rides around inside a gigantic leather & denim-clad Troll creature (that doubles as her de facto tour bus), and she surveys her hard rock domain from an imposing fortress that’s located at the centre of an active volcano. The figurine requires no assembly. The platform is in two parts. Once assembled, by hitting the black stomp part, it will make Barb look like she is rocking out. Due to her figure having a movable head, it will also make it look like she is head banging. '' *'King Trollex' Trollex is the confident, kind, and upbeat leader of the EDM-loving Techno Trolls, a tribe of Troll mermaids who live underwater in a LED-lit digital fortress. The Techno Trolls value peace, love and harmony above all else, and their hearts all beat in sync at a rhythmic 128 beat-per-minute. As their leader, King Trollex is tasked with keeping everyone partying safely, and of course – the most important royal duty of them all – dropping the beat. ''The toy has no moving parts and is see through. There is a small piece of paper intended to look like a music visualiser. The body is broken into 4 parts and stands as the tallest of the toys. Inside his chest area is a purple heart. There is a small cut-out notch in the back of the figurines base, this can be used to put a small LED inside the base, this will case Trollex to light up and appear to "glow". *'Hickory' Note: Hickory is not advertised on the Kinder egg website. The toy when assembled has Hickory standing next to a cactus mid-run. But touching his tail it will rock his figure to make it look like he is running. The toy is only in 3 pieces but can be one of the more difficult to out together due to the joint between the the chest area and body often are a tight fit. *'cloud Guy' Note: Cloud Guy is not advertised on the Kinder Egg website. The toy requires assembling and is the most complex of the toys being in 5 pieces. The toy is fuzzy and is designed to look like Cloud Guy is listening. 100g Eggs thumb|right|100g Egg with the Trolls World Tour promo on Branch and Poppy Poppy and Branch discover that they are but one of six different Troll tribes scattered over six different lands, each devoted to a different form of music: Pop, Funk, Classical, Techno, Country and Rock. Their world is about to get a lot bigger, and a whole lot louder. Poppy and Queen Barb Queen Barb a hard rocker and Poppy the sweet and optimistic queen of pop; not a duo you would see getting along. Poppy and her friends set out to visit all the other lands to unify the Trolls in harmony against Barb, who's looking to upstage them all. Satin and Chenille Note: This toy is not advertised on the Kinder Egg website, though an image can been seen of the girls figurine. Has a seesaw action. Poppy Note: This toy is not advertised on the Kinder Egg website, though an image can been seen of the girls figurine. Category:Merchandise Category:Figures